Shamy's Lazy Day
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Takes place after the recent episode 12x10, Sheldon and Amy got their project done so quickly that Amy wanted to relax but Sheldon doesn't do that sort of stuff. So she teaches him to embrace his inner koala. Leave positive reviews please!


**Ok ya'll so I posted this while I was waiting for phone calls which hasn't happened past few months. Laying in bed all day, watching tv, writing and online ordering gave me this idea. Make sure to give this positive reviews please.**

 **BTW, this story is full of Shamy fluffiness and it's too adorable. I love fluffy Shamy stories. Also, I tried to make sure Sheldon stays in character throughout all this.**

"Haven't Sheldon and Amy all day, hope they're ok," Bernadette says concerned as they eat they're Chinese food.

Penny said, "I'm sure they're fine."

"I'm not sure Penny. We haven't seen them since the funeral yesterday," Leonard tells his wife.

Raj asked confused, "What funeral?"

"For their project."

"Oh… Did you guys bury it?" Howard asked eating his food.

Leonard shook his head. "We gave it a Viking funeral… In the bathtub."

"Oh. How did that go?" Raj asked also.

"It was nice… It went well… Until it set the shower curtains on fire and we had to buy them a new one on Amazon."

Bernadette asked, "Wonder what they're doing now?"

"Let's go check on them. I bought some food in case they're hungry."

The group walks across the hall to 4B and Penny knocked on the door. But there was no answer. She knocked again and there's still no answer.

She slowly opens the door and peeking inside, she finds the couple on the couch sleeping. Amy is lying on top of Sheldon, her head in the crook of his neck, breathing deeply. Sheldon lays on his back, his head resting on Amy's, mouth slightly open and snoring lightly. The position they're in looked almost intimate. And they're both still in their pajamas.

Everyone looks on very confused and in awe as Leonard and Penny walked in and looked on the tv that plays cartoons. Penny went over to Amy and touched her arm to wake her up.

Amy inhaled and opened one eye looking up at Penny who waves with a soft smile.

"Oh… Hi," she yawns.

Penny says, "Hi… What's going on?"

Amy replied lazily, "Nothing… Really." She nuzzles back into Sheldon's neck.

"Um… Amy?" Leonard asked and Amy looks up again.

"Mmmmmmm?" Amy asked looking up in question.

Leonard asked, "What are you two doing? We haven't seen you all day since the funeral."

"It's a bit of a long story, but we can tell you tomorrow…" Amy says tiredly snuggling back into her husband.

Leonard and Penny looked at each other confused and looked back at Bernadette, Howard and Raj who are standing in the door frame looking puzzled as well.

This is not like Sheldon and Amy. They would never be this… Lazy.

Leonard looked at the tv and then had an naughty idea. He takes the remote and mutes the tv. Switching channels to the rock music channel. He waited the right moment before blasting the volume.

"IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWWWN!"

"Danger! Danger!" Sheldon sat up with Amy who's eyes widen over the loud rock and roll music on tv.

Everyone else laughs at the reaction while Amy scrambles looking for the remote which is still in Leonard's hands. She swipes it as he continues laughing and turns the tv off.

Sheldon's heat pounds fast and he takes deep breaths. "What fresh hell is this?"

"What is going on?" Amy asked the others while searching for her glasses.

Leonard then asked, "No, we want to know what's going on. It's not like you both to be all lazy. That is not like you both. Care to tell us?"

Sheldon looked at Amy and finally says calming down, "I knew the door should've been locked."

Amy sighed, "It started last night…"

"Get your laptop! We got a paper to fix!" Sheldon says excited and Amy rushes to the bedroom and gets her computer and turns it on.

A minute later, Sheldon walked in with a new whiteboard, wiping a tear from his eye and sat down next to Amy on the bed.

"I'm gonna type!" Amy says getting pages on the computer.

"I'm gonna write!" Sheldon replied taking a marker and writes equations. Thanks to Sheldon's eidetic memory on the last project, he managed to get it done twice as fast.

It took literally all night and before Amy knew it, the sun glare is in her face. She turns over in bed getting away from it and tries wrapping an arm around… Nothing.

Amy's tired eyes opened finding that her husband was not in her bed.

"What time is it?" She thought to herself. She looked out the window seeing that it's probably around mid-morning. She also checked the clock seeing that it's almost noon.

"Did I sleep at all last night?" Amy thought again. She never checked the time, she was so caught up in the new breakthrough that she didn't remember passing out.

Her lap was still open in front of her but the power turned off. She checks to make sure it's all there and grinned satisfied though her exhausted face.

Amy thought to herself, "Now, where is my sweet baboo?" She climbs out of bed only to step on something hard and it screams.

"AHHHHHOOOWWWWW!"

Amy screams and jumps back on the bed like a cat and looks down seeing Sheldon who was lying on the floor all curled up. He was probably sleeping until Amy accidentally stepped on him.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Sheldon!"

He sat up taking in the surroundings. "How did I get on the floor? Oh… Must've passed out… The project!" Sheldon immediately stands up and looks at white board seeing that he finished it.

"We did it!" He jumps up and down before asking suddenly, "How long have we done this? What time is it? And when did I suddenly pass out on the floor?"

Amy then answers, "Ok well I can only answer the second one," she yawns. "It's almost noon."

"What? Where are the morning hours?" Sheldon rubbed his face asking his wife.

"I think we were up all night doing this and somehow we fell asleep around dawn," Amy guesses.

"Guess we did. You weren't wearing pajamas to bed," Sheldon points out and Amy looks down seeing that she's still wearing her sweater.

She blushes and then gets off the bed joining her husband.

"So! Any progress?" Amy asked wrapping her arms around Sheldon's waist as they look sat the white board.

"By the looks of it, our brains had coitus and made another baby," Sheldon says with a proud smile and Amy looks at him weirdly.

She sighs leaning into him, "I can't believe we did it."

"Indeed we did," he says giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Now that's done, what do you want to do now?"

Amy then answers, "Well... It's our day off today so... Maybe today we can you know, relax?"

"W-Amy! You know I don't do those things? Remember last year when I tried letting it go?"

"I know. But just for today. There's nothing for us to do," Amy begs. "Pleeeeaaassee…" She looks at Sheldon with big green eyes with a pout on her face.

It gave Sheldon some thought. He finally answered, "I guess… Only for you. What do people do usually on days like this?"

Much to Amy's delight, she answers, "I don't have many lazy days, but I seen people not being active, ordering take out instead of cooking, mostly watch tv, Netflix or cartoons. And they even sleep during the day."

"Sleep during the day-are you kidding me?" Sheldon exclaimed letting go of her and taking one step back staring at her. "What are we, nocturnal?"

Amy then shrugged. "Not all day. I mean short naps here and there."

"Ok! Ok! Two things!" Sheldon starts explaining, "First of all, the 'here and there' part, I only stay in one place, and that's the bed! And second I don't take naps unless I'm sick or downright exhausted… Well, I am a bit exhausted, but not exhausted to collapse on the bed and hug one of the pillows."

"Said the guy who passed out on the floor," Amy mumbles under her breath.

"Naps are for babies, and I am most certainly not a baby, I am a grown man," he clearly said crossing his arms.

She sighs and said, "It's alright. There are other things to do, but I can help you relax."

He asked, "If you want to, then I won't stop you. Think you can teach me?"

"Yeah. I'd say we relax and have our brains take a break."

"But how do I remove the tension from my brain and my body which also known as 'getting all laid back?'"

She smiles at his question. "First off, you stay in your pajamas."

"I stay in them all day?" He asked with a confused look.

"You wore your pajamas for the past few days," Amy replied.

Sheldon then said, "Yes, but I was depressed then."

"People wear them whenever they feel sluggish. I gotta get in mine while i'm at it." She goes to her dresser, takes her nightgown out, takes off her clothes and put them on. "I got an idea. Let's just look up online on how to be lazy!" She gets her laptop and pulls up google and searched for a website.

"Ok, there's a few ideas. First one is send fewer texts, emails and not call anybody."

"Does it mean I'm not using my phone at all?" Sheldon asked.

Amy replied, "Maybe check on Facebook or something like that, but not contacting with ANYONE."

He nodded. "Alright." He puts his phone on the nightstand.

She then reads, "Next, set your mind at ease."

"Not helping, move on."

Amy then reads what's next, "It says to enjoy nature."

"Enjoy nat-what kind of website are you reading!?" Sheldon exclaimed again.

Amy then answers, "It's professional."

He snorts, "Professional, more of like it's ran by hippies."

She closes her laptop and says, "If you want to learn how, then you have to listen to me."

Sheldon frowned. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Well, there are many ways to be lazy. But according to the animals I worked with or researched on over the years, some have a tendency to do what they please which is in their nature. Maybe you can try and act like a lazy animal. Look at sloths for instance! They hang on tree branches and they move very slow."

He shrugs. "Well, sloths tend to be lazy."

"Yes… But, the koalas are the laziest animals known to man," Amy says. "According to websites, they spend up to 75% per day lounging around in trees. They eat eucalyptus leaves which is actually high in fiber that they need energy to digest. Oh! And that's the reason why they even sleep for an average of 20 hours a day!"

Sheldon got confused yet fascinated. "And your point is?"

"I suggest that you act like a koala." she replied.

"So I have to be like a koala?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Be the koala."

This gave Sheldon so much thought before nodding. "Alright. What do you want me to do since I'm now a koala?"

"Wanna eat something since your a koala?"

Sheldon nodded. "I am quite hungry."

Amy smiled. "Then let's order online and have it delivered."

"Online?" He asked. "Why?"

"Because that's what lazy people do," Amy says.

Sheldon got confused again. "But that's not what lazy koalas do. I thought we're koalas."

His wife frowned and then explains, "Sheldon. Though I said you can act like a koala, but not literally a koala. Maybe be, half person, half koala."

"Alright. Then what place are you ordering from?" Sheldon asked his wife.

She opens her laptop. "Is Panera Bread ok? I heard their delivery is just as amazing and accuracy on the food always matters." She says with a smile.

He said, "As long as I get a grilled cheese sandwich with tomato soup, it'll be ok."

She smiled again and placed an order.

"Wanna cuddle for a little while? Cuddles?" She asks laying back on the bed.

Sheldon said back at the sight in front of him, "It's still early… My bedtime is not for a couple hours."

Amy gave a blank expression. "That's what lazy people do honey."

He sighs. "Fine. Then we'll cuddle." Then he lays down on the bed and Amy rolls over and wraps her arms around him.

"What do you think?"

Sheldon thought for a moment. "Feels… Ok. Just unusual for me to do it during the day."

Amy sighs a little annoyed. "I know that your not interested, but it's just something you know."

"Thought we do this either after coitus, or when you hum '2001 Space Odyssey' to get me to sleep at night… And maybe whenever both of us tend to be in distress."

She nodded. "Mmmhmmm."

"Well then," Sheldon says getting up and walks out of the bedroom, "I'm going to watch tv."

His wife frowned now that he left her. She just wanted to hug her man and cuddle some more.

She walks out of the bedroom finding Sheldon watching cartoons on the tv.

Amy went to sit next to him still frowning. He looked at her asking, "By that pout on your face, I sense that your upset about something?"

"I am, kind of," she said, "I thought that I can help you let loose and be lazy all day, I guess it didn't work out for you."

Sheldon then starts explaining feeling bad, "I'm sorry dear, it's just that I'm not the laid-back type. I tried to last year while planning our wedding, that didn't work out. And i'm sorry that I didn't want to cuddle. I wanted to, but I suddenly don't. I don't know what came over me."

"I think it's because that you are never that relaxed or getting all lazy in you entire life?"

"Yeah. I never wanted to be. I guess I did this just to make you happy," Sheldon asked sadly.

Amy felt so bad for her husband. She puts her hand on his shoulder saying, "It's alright. It doesn't matter if you want to be lazy or not. I just wanted a day just for the two of us. And since our project is done, I wanted to spend the rest of the day being all comfy with you."

"But if you want to, we can still get lazy together."

Amy shook her head. "No, you don't have to. It- It's your choice."

"It's ok. If you want to, I'll join you. And if your happy, I'll be happy too," Sheldon says. "I just want you to be happy."

She blushed. "Your the best Sheldon." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Sheldon smiled.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, must be the food. I'll get it," Amy says standing up to open the door, get the food and brought it in. Both of them sat on the couch and ate while the tv continues playing cartoons.

After they finished, Amy wrapped her arms around her sweet baboo and leaned onto him taking a scent of baby powder.

"What do you want to do now?" Sheldon asks his wife who snuggles into him.

Amy then replied, "I don't know. Watch cartoons some more?"

"I guess," he said.

"You guess? Well, what's on your mind?"

"I thought maybe we can take a short nap. To be honest, I am still tired," Sheldon tells the truth.

Amy asks with a smirk, "Like tired-tired? Or downright exhausted?"

"Is there a difference?" He asks back annoyed causing Amy roll her eyes and laugh a little.

"I thought you don't want to take naps during the day."

"I know, I'm a very complicated person," he admits. Amy chuckles a little at that. Sheldon wraps his arms around her and sniffed her hair, it smelled like apples.

"Do you want to lay down and cuddle?" Amy asks looking up at his handsome face.

He looked back at her. "More cuddles?"

She nodded.

He then nodded reluctant. "Ok. Let's go back to bed." Then he stands up but Amy stops him.

"Wait! Let's cuddle here!"

Sheldon looked around. "On the couch? We're doing it just now Amy."

"But have you tried that while laying down and putting your feet up on the couch before?" Amy asked.

Sheldon tries remembering for a few seconds from his eidetic memory. "No."

Amy says, "Just lean back and i'll be laying on top of you."

Sheldon tries laying down, but only stretched out his legs and sitting up. There is no room for him to lie down on that couch except to curl on his side.

"I always hated this couch ever since Penny moved in. When I spent the night at her place, she wanted me to sleep on the couch but as always, I sleep in a bed and I told her about a 'Tall man from Cornwall.'"

She looked confused, "You spent the night here with Penny?"

"It was a long story. Mainly the guys were in Vegas and I was accidentally locked out of my apartment," he explains. "I slept in her bed while she slept on the couch."

She understands, "Ok." Then she instructs, "Just put your feet over the arm and place a pillow near the other. And then lean back."

Sheldon did what she told him, and as he props his feet up over the arm of the couch and leans back, his upper body on top of the couch pillow, he says, "This feels promising."

"Good. Now make room!" Amy then crawls on top of her husband and rests her head on his chest. She wraps her arms around him and to her surprise, he wraps his arms around her.

"This reminds me of the first time we cuddled," Sheldon remembers.

Amy remembers too. "Yeah. It was pretty awkward… But I needed the comfort. It was sweet of you when you did that for me."

"Anything for you dear," Sheldon says. He leaned back and Amy moved up to lay her head on his shoulder. He sighs, "This feels nice."

Amy nods. "I agree." Then she yawns. "So comfy cozy."

"And warm too," he says. "You're right, this does feel relaxing."

"Mmmmhmmm…" Amy mumbles in his shoulder.

Sheldon then said feeling excited, "We should do this more often!"

"Mmmm… K," Amy yawns again and snuggles.

"We should have a cuddle in bed maybe once a week, on the couch twice a week, or if you want, we can do one on a night before a day off from work-"

Amy mumbles, "Mmmmhmmm…" as her eyelids close. After being up for most of the night, she's very relaxed and became very sleepy.

Sheldon continues, "I'll tell you what? We'll do it three times a week, mostly on weekends, while we kiss and talk more science and interesting facts! How does that sound Amy?"

There was no reply.

"Amy?" Sheldon asked looking down to see if she's listening. But she fell fast asleep. "Oh…" He noticed her glasses are still on, so he takes them off and placed them on the side table next to the couch.

He then watched her for a while smiling. She looks so beautiful, he thought. His cute little lump of wool. So adorable. He gently kissed her on the forehead holding her tightly.

"So this must be how koalas feel like doing," he thought.

Sheldon soon closed his eyes and joined her in sleep.

"And that is how we ended up here," Amy concludes the story to the others.

Leonard then retells the story a little bit, "Alright so you two found a new theory, stayed up all night working, teaching Sheldon to be like a koala for the entire day?"

"It was a spur of the moment," Amy answers. Sheldon nodded.

Penny then said, "Wow, seems like you both had a fun day. I'm so jealous. Why can't we do that?" She asks Leonard who shrugged.

"I bet you two had a great time," Howard said.

Sheldon looked up at him with a smile. "Oh it sure was! Thanks to my cute little lump of wool." He then smiled at Amy. His genuine, happy, adorable koala face.

"That's my koala bear!" Amy smiles back giving him a kiss.

He starts, "Technically, they're marsupials-"

"Keep smiling," she interrupts and he finishes, "Yes ma'am."

Leonard then said, "Alrighty then. We'll leave you to have the rest of the day to yourself. I got dinner for you."

"Oh good Leonard, we could use some food from you because we're too lazy to call for food. Oh! And we're too lazy to even walk across the hall to get it," Sheldon says taking the bag Leonard was holding.

Very proud of her husband, she takes the food out and digs in.

The guys bid them goodnight leaving the couple to eat their dinner and continued to cuddle and watched three movies because that's what lazy couples do.

After the third movie, their cuddling position somehow changed throughout. Sheldon is now curled up on his side on the couch, with his head on Amy's lap as she sat up and her hand strokes his hair gently.

He yawns feeling even more relaxed. This feels very soothing to him.

Amy asked him, "Still tired?"

"Pretty much. After that long nap we had, I'm still tired than ever… You are right, I am a koala," he answers, his tired eyes looking up at her giving her another koala smile.

She smiles asking, "Why?"

"Well, like you said they sleep around 20 hours per day," he says the same fact.

Amy smiles and continues stroking his hair.

"Guess we're gonna have to go to bed, it's almost 9:30. We gotta publish our project first thing tomorrow morning." She was going to move out of his way and was going to stand up but Sheldon refused to move.

She said urging him to get up. "Sheldon? Aren't you coming to bed?"

"I wanna stay here tonight," he wined.

"But the bed is more comfortable," Amy says sounding like a beg.

He shook his head drowsy and continues nuzzling in her lap. "Sorry Amy, I'm just too lazy to get up and go to bed. Or even perform my nightly routines."

"It's only about fifteen steps to the bedroom."

"But can we sleep on the couch tonight? Please?" Sheldon begs, his innocent blue eyes looking up at his wife. "I like this. It's nice and cozy. It's making me embrace my inner koala."

She sighs in defeat, "Fine. Just let me turn of the lights first."

"Oh. No need." Sheldon sat up and then clapped his hands twice and the lights turn off shocking his wife.

"H-How did you do that?" She asked curious.

"Oh! Didn't I tell you that a while ago, I used some of the wedding money to use technology for having lights turn off and on automatically. It's for in case of injury. I even paid Wolowitz to install it."

"How much?"

"Doesn't matter, does it?" He asks back.

Now satisfied, Sheldon lays back down on Amy's lap and snuggles once more making him sleepy again.

He asks yawning, "Can you continue to stroke my hair, and maybe sing Soft Kitty?"

"Honey, that's for when your sick."

"But I want something to help me get to sleep by." He pouts again using the lip like a child who didn't get what he wants.

She then says smiling once more, "Alright."

Sheldon continues snuggling and closed his eyes.

"This feels very nice. I want to stay like this forever… Makes me wanna hibernate," he yawns again.

Amy told him a fact, "Honey, koalas don't hibernate."

"I know they don't," he said sounding so lethargic. "I just feel like sleeping all winter long. Sleeping through Christmas, cold temperatures, flu seasons and viruses spreading like plagues. Why can't humans do that?"

She enjoys listening to him ramble on and on as his voice starts getting soft.

Minutes later after they're talk about interesting facts about body temperature in humans, he is now falling into a doze as the sound of her voice sooths him some more.

"Please sing me Soft Kitty while continuing stroking my hair."

Amy had a thought. "I have an idea. I'll sing you something else, and I'm sure you'll love it."

Sheldon opened his eyes and looked up at his wife again. "I'll probably not, but give it a whirl."

Her hand went back to Sheldon, gently stroking his hair while singing, "Soft koala, warm koala, little ball of fur."

She replaced a kitty with a koala. Sheldon really wanted to berate her for taking his sick lullaby and replace the words. But it started to soothe him and lulls him to sleep.

"Happy koala, sleepy koala…" But she didn't think about the last few words of the song.

Eyes opening and looking up once more, this time annoyed, Sheldon asks, "Why did you stop?"

"I didn't think the last three words through, and it was going so well too," she replied feeling a little upset.

"I know the last three words that can fit in," he said. "I love you."

"Awwwwww… Sheldon, that's so sweet."

"No I mean the last three words of the song, should be 'I love you.'"

Amy then said, "Yes that, though I love you too! It's perfect to finish the song."

Sheldon nodded sleepily and closes his tired eyes. "Can you start over? I don't think I can stay awake anymore…"

"Anything for my sweet baboo," she replied before singing, "Soft koala, warm koala, little ball of fur… Happy koala, sleepy koala, I love you…"

Looking down, she noticed that Sheldon had dozed off again. She continues humming his new favorite lullaby as she pulls her knitted afghan over him as she watches him sleep and pondering.

Lazy or not, Amy loves her husband more than anything, and Sheldon love his wife very much too.

 **Another reason why I posted this is because I want to send a message to all followers, non followers and guests out there.**

 **I have a lot of story ideas and I started writing for each of them.**

 **Unfortunately, I am losing interest in The Wolowizard Of Pasadena though writing that was a hoot.**

 **I am still writing The Child Dilemma, The Christmas Movie Continuum and I might continue The Supercomputer Optimization (This story crosses over with the musical Be More Chill.) I just need a few ideas from these especially the Christmas one. Be sure to PM me any. That would be great!**

 **Alright, so I got a couple of interesting story ideas here and I want your opinions on which to post first.**

 **1\. My version of "The Night The Heat Went Out."**

 **2\. Leonard and Sheldon's bromance relationship over the years**

 **3\. Sheldon wins the prize, but wasn't there to accept it which worries everyone.**

 **Those are my ideas, be sure to leave a positive review and a vote on which to do first.**


End file.
